bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Challenges Conceptions
Daily Challenges Conceptions '''is a page where you submit daily challenges on this wiki. Click the "Edit" button and put your daily challenges here. If you have a Ninjakiwi account, you can submit your challenges. Enter your Daily Challenge Name Here Red Bloon Equivilant Brick wall, Medium. Bloons now turned into red bloons with the corresponding RBE of the Round. FAIL, SAFE and FAILSAFE bloons will turn into 33554432 Infinite Speedy Camo Red bloons. Slow Motion Park path, easy. Only sniper monkey (4/0), dart monkeys (4/2), tack shooter (0/2), and Ice tower (3/3). NOTE: I don't have a very good name. You may change it, but not something offensive. General description: Only use slow towers, and no speed upgrades.. One more time! Beat Monkey Lane, Medium to round 50 with 1 of each tower. All bloons are 1 rank higher. Start with $950 cash.\ '''Back to the start Beat monkey lane easy with 2/2 ninjas and pineapples. Slow down using glue gunner, ice tower(3/2) and road spikes beat the rink on easy. Sunshines Sun Calender Hard(track coming soon) with 3 free Sun Gods at the start. Do we have a deal? Pilots on IOS Beat Roswell Easy using only Monkey Aces,Heli-Pilots and Dart Monkeys.Take note that the track and the Heli-Pilots are only available in BTD5 IOS. FIRING MA LAZAH! 2 Beat Slalom on Hard with dartling guns 4/2,dart monkeys 2/3, super monkeys 2/3 and villages 1/2. The Clock On That Hard Time Beat Clock on Hard with only Super Monkeys and Villages. 4 Angry Squrrels,4 Tribal Turtals and 3 Super Monkey Storms are provided to help with the tricky rounds such as 76,78 and 84. Extreme Laboraty Beat Bloontonium Lab! on Easy with only Dart Monkeys,Villages and Super Monkeys.Special Agents allowed.The first real extreme track challenge. Breaking the Speed Beat Drag Strip on Medium with only towers that don't upgrade their speed (all towers that upgrades thier speed are canceled). Track: Drag Strip Rounds: 1-50 Cash: 7,500 Diffuculty: Medium Towers: All Limitations: All paths stop at upgrades that make towers faster Agents: If you want [ AWE INSPIRATION ] I found this you right for people to make it with 100 unupgraded towers! Not Super (Sorry if this is a bit like the challenge above) With no Super Monkeys or any upgrades that allow towers to attack super fast, beat Park Path on hard. No angry squirrels or bloonsday devices allowed. Upgrades Adding concepted towes would be helpful! Dart Monkey (4-3) Tack Shooter (4-3) Baby Monkey (3-3) Boomerang Thrower (3-2) Sniper Monkey (4-2) Ninja Monkey (All upgrades allowed) Bomb Tower (All upgrades allowed) Ice tower (All Upgrades Allowed) Glue Gunner (4-2) Monkey Buncaneer (2-4) Monkey Ace (3-4) No super monkeys Monkey Apprentice (4-2) Monkey Village (3-3) Banana Farm (All upgrades allowed) Mortar Tower (3-3) Dartling Gun (1-2) Spike Factory (3-3) Road items allowed. Special T4 Beat Bloon Of Clubs Medium with Speciality Buildings Tier 4.Only towers with activated and having Tier 4 Speciality Building otherwise nothing to use.Special Agents not allowed.An example for this challenge: Activate and have the Dart Training Facility Tier 4 will only allow you to use Dart Monkeys and Road Spikes.Only available for BTD5 IOS as Bloon Of Clubs is a track for BTD5 IOS. Airforce of the Death Beat Z Factor Easy using only Monkey Aces 4/2, Heli-Pilots 4/2 and Raddertactyls (that means Normal Radadactyls are not allowed).Note: For Online users, no Heli-Pilots or Radderdactyls, but instead Ninjas to help you get money and Super Monkeys to help you win rounds 30-50 with no lives lost. Death Army of the Monkeys Survive Z Factor as long as you can on Medium with just Dart Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Aces, Super Monkeys and Dartling Guns.Road Spikes and Pineapples allowed.Get 100 towers in order to win! The Brick Wall of Doom Beat Brick Wall Hard rounds 25-78 with custom RBE. Technological Terror as the most power tower on screen (only one allowed), other towers are either restricted to 0/2 or 2/0 (Dart Monkeys are 2/0 to allow camo detection, Monkey Villages are 0/2 to allow Camo Detection too). 1000 starting cash. Road Items not allowed. Category:Daily Challenges